The Keepers
by AzazeDoesFanfic
Summary: Penny and Carrie seem mysterious, hiding something in the treehouse. They try to pass it off, but the other girls are curious. Lets just see where that curiosity leads. Meanwhile, Darwin and Gumball are confused, because they are following them around. The secret might just be let out...


**I cannot express,**

 **The gratitude I feel,**

 **It's like a dream,**

 **But this time it's real,**

 **Roses are red,**

 **Violets are blue,**

 **I don't own the Amazing world of Gumball,**

 **Neither do you,**

 **But seriously guys, thanks.**

 **Hearts From Azaze**

 **(Epic Transition)**

The Keepers (A Carrie x Darwin Story)

Setting: Molly's Treehouse, Watterson House, Joyful Burger

Main Characters: Carrie, Darwin, Penny, Gumball

Minor Characters: Girl Students

Masami: What about you Molly? What did you do over your weekend?

Molly: I went to visit my friend in West Elmore, it was really fun! We talked, then talked more, and talked even more!

Teri: Sounds, fun…

Masami: How about you Carrie?

Carrie: I went over to Gumball and Darwin's Hou-

Penny: Carrie and I had a great time there. That's about it.

Teri: Are you sure that's it?

Rest of girls: Ooooooo

Carrie: That's basically all that happened

Masami: I think something else happened, something to do with boys!

Penny: You're right, me and Gumball went on a date.

Carmen: What was Carrie doing there then.

Carrie: I'd rather not talk about it…

Molly: C'mon you can tell us anything!

Carrie: You girls are like the gossip queens. I'd rather not have my life going around school.

Penny: I agree, in fact, I think I forgot what happened.

Carrie: Me too, conversation over.

Penny: So Carmen, how was your weekend?

Masami: We tried to do it the easy way, but now we're going to do it the hard way.

Carrie: Masami, there is no point, the only people that would tell would be Gumball and Darwin.

Masami: Thanks for the idea! Bye girls!

Penny: Forcing our problem on the boys? Nice one.

Carrie: Yeah, and they fell for it.

Penny: Wanna go get some food with them?

Carrie: Why not?

*Knock on door*

Gumball: Darwin, get the door!

Darwin: Why can't you get it?

Gumball: I'm on the final level of Legend of Zelmore.

Darwin: Fine- Dude. Its Penny and Carrie.

Gumball: Panic!

Darwin: *Opens door*

*Gumball panicking in the background*

Darwin: Hello!

Penny: Uh, we just wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to go to Joyful Burger for some lunch.

Darwin: Sure. Just give him about 15 seconds.

*Breaking stuff and still panicking*

Gumball: Oh. Hi!

Darwin: Joyful Burger?

Gumball: Yes.

*At Joyful Burger*

Carrie: I'm glad we could get together after, last night's incident.

*All blush*

Gumball: Course, I'm sure we'll forget about it in a couple lifetimes. I'll be right back.

Darwin: While he's gone I'd like to personally apologize for last night and decree we never speak of it again.

Carrie and Penny: Agreed

Darwin: Also, *whispers* you guys wanna prank Gumball when he gets here.

Carrie: It would be a pleasure

Darwin: Ok, get the stickiest sauces you can find and squirt them on his seat.

*Done*

Gumball: Hey guys, sorry about the De- Aw. Dude. I just went to the bathroom.

*Everyone laughs*

Darwin: I'm gonna go get a drink of water. If the waiter comes, I'm getting a strawberry milkshake.

*On the way to get a drink of water*

Masami: Oh. Coincidence seeing you here, Darwin

Darwin: Oh, uh, hey Masami

Masami: Say, this morning in the Treehouse, Carrie was talking about last night. I want everything you know about it.

Darwin: Ok. It was a waxing gibbous moon,

Masami: Uhuh

Darwin: Low Tide.

Masami: Yep

Darwin: And my bedroom was 3 and a half degrees hotter than usual.

Masami: Perfect. Wait. I mean everything you did last night!

Darwin: Well I turned the temperature back to its normal temperature.

Masami: Ugh. Never mind

Darwin: So… I have people waiting, so… bye I guess

Masami: Yeah sure.

Darwin: Well, that was weird.

Penny: What?

Darwin: Masami was asking me a bunch of questions.

Carrie: Oh. Were they about last night?

Darwin: Wow your like a psychic. By the way where is Gumball?

Carrie: Still washing his butt off in the bathroom.

Darwin: *Chuckle* You got him good with the BBQ sauce

*Laugh*

Gumball: Hey guys, sorry, but somebody- used honey.

Darwin: Aha. Sorry dude.

Molly: Oh hi guys, fancy seeing you here. You know, me, Penny, and Carrie were just talking about your Saturday in my Treehouse.

*Darwin and Gumball stare in their direction with a confused look*

Darwin: Yea, we played way too much video games.

Gumball: Yep. We needed four players for Legend of Zelmore, so we invited Carrie and Penny over.

Molly: Wow, cool, I have to go now, bye.

*Sprints away*

Carrie: *Grins* Nice catch

Penny: I never knew you guys were such manipulative liars.

Gumball: We are professionals.

Darwin: You guys wanna go on a walk to the park. There's a little bit of a crowd.

*Stares in the direction of all the girls, trying to hide behind a wall*

Penny: Sure, Why not?

*Walking through the park*

Carmen: Hey guys I-

Gumball: I'm going to stop you right there.

*They keep walking*

Teri: Hi I didn't know you were going to the park t-

*Darwin blows her away*

Masami: Hi guys I didn't-

Gumball: Why do you keep following us?!

Masami: We just want to know what happened on Saturday!

Darwin: And you're not going to take no as an answer?

Penny: And you're gonna follow us until we tell you?

*Nodding*

Carrie: You guys, seriously, no. You can't handle this information.

Masami: But the gossip wells have been dry, please!

Penny: No.

Darwin: Maybe we should tell them *wink*

Gumball: Good idea Darwin *wink*

Penny: I agree *wink*

Carrie: Course.

Darwin: You didn't wink.

Carrie: I did, I just winked with my other eye.

Gumball: Oh.

Carrie: Here, I'll try again.

Carrie: *Winks with exposed eye*

Darwin: Now, it just looks like you're blinking.

Masami: You're going to tell us a fake story aren't you.

Darwin: Yep.

Molly: Please, we just want to know.

Penny: I'm tired of them asking us.

Carrie: All in favor of not caring, say I

Gumball: I

Darwin: I

Penny: I

Carrie: I

Gumball: So, it was just a normal day, and we were all going to hang out.

*Flashback*

Gumball: Are you guys ready to play 18 hours of Zelmore?

Everybody: Woooo!

Nicole: Gumball, you have soccer practice.

Gumball: Aw man. See you guys.

Penny: You play soccer?

Gumball: No. My mom is making me try out for sports.

Penny: I'll come and watch.

Gumball: No. I'm really bad at soccer, you don't wanna watch

Penny: I'm sure it will be fine.

Gumball: What about Carrie and Darwin?

*They blush*

Nicole: I trust them more than you.

Darwin: See you dude.

Gumball: But mom, now it's only going to be 17 hours of Zelmore. That's an odd number.

Nicole: Then we will play 2 hours of soccer.

Gumball: Mom!

*At Soccer*

Gumball: Aw man, goalie.

Coach: Don't complain Gumball. I won gold in soccer in the Olympics in two thousand and- I forget.

Penny: Woo Gumball!

Gumball: Just catch the ball. I think I got it. I caught the-

*Gets kicked by football player*

Gumball: Football!?

Penny: You can still do this Gumball. I think…

*At Watterson house*

Carrie: What do you do for fun?

Darwin: Usually check Elmore Plus. I have an idea! Let's take silly profile pictures.

*Click, Click, Click*

*Laughing*

Darwin: We can watch TV

Carrie: Let me have the remote.

Darwin: No me!

*Drop it, and it turns on shopping channel*

Darwin: You can have the remote, just switch the channel before I explode of boredom.

Carrie: Agreed. I have no soul, but that channel has no heart.

Darwin: We can see what's in the fridge.

Carrie: Nothing really.

*In room*

Darwin: Carrie, are you bored?

Carrie: Yep.

Darwin: Wanna try something together.

Carrie: *Blushes* like what?

Darwin: Maybe something a little dirty?

Carrie: As long as we don't tell.

Darwin: You're on

*Get in bed*

Penny: Woo Gumball?

*Gumball keeps getting hit in the face by the soccer ball*

*In car*

Nicole: Well, you're not good at soccer either.

Gumball: Gee, thanks.

Penny: If it makes a difference I'm proud of you, for trying something new.

Gumball: Aw. Thanks Penny.

*At house*

Nicole: Go check on Carrie and Darwin, Gumball

Gumball: I'm sure they're fine mom.

*Walks in on Darwin and Carrie making out in bed*

Penny: Are they in here Gum-

*They stop as Penny walks in after Gumball*

Darwin: Uh.

Carrie: I don't know how to try to make this look good.

Darwin: I don't have the lying skills for this.

Penny: Were you...

Darwin: Going to keep this to ourselves?

Carrie: Probably not now.

Penny: I'm sure we can keep this a secret…

*End of flashback*

Gumball: And we didn't. Happy now?

*All mouth wide*

Darwin: No, I wouldn't know how to respond either.

Masami: I. I think this is gossip that can't be spread.

Gumball: Cool, will you leave us alone now?

Masami: I think we don't have another choice. So bye… I guess.

*Gone*

Penny: Well we broke our oath.

Gumball: But we broke it together. That's what matters.

Darwin: Next Saturday guys?

Carrie: Course

Penny: Wouldn't miss it.

Gumball: Awesome.

*End*

 **This is the end,**

 **Of my fourth story (which is shortcoming)**

 **But ready the docks,**

 **There are more shippings coming,**

 **Sorry about,**

 **The late stories,**

 **But spam kept me in check,**

 **So yeah, Sorry.**

 **Super happy ending!**

 **Also, shoutout to droughts, they give me my thirst for knowledge.**

 **And , when I get lazy.**

 **Hearts from Azaze**


End file.
